A SECOND CHANCE
by 18thDESIRE
Summary: Ana is a painter who had had a painful heartbreak. Christian is a playboy CEO. But he falls in love a little too quickly with her. How will Ana ever reciprocate the feelings forgetting her past and her fears? Will he agree to change for her sake? They will find love in the long run. But will new revelations and challenges tear them apart? NO CHEATING,CHRISTIAN/ANA DEATHS,BDSM
1. Prologue

Hey guys this is my very first attempt in writing a big story...I hope you like it and please do comment...

 **PROLOGUE:**

"Ana are you sure about this?" Kate asked as she looked at me sitting on the kitchen island with red puffy eyes. I looked lost and broken.

"Yes Kate. This is the only way out." I replied avoiding eye contact.I was a mess and had not slept in days. My mind was just not working.

"No,Ana, it's not. Running away from this city, this life will not solve anything. You need to face your demons. I'm sure Charles wouldn't want this for you. He had always wanted you to be happy."Kate persisted.

"But I can't be happy Kate."I snapped."I have lost the love of my life. My everything. This city reminds me of him, of our time together. Those happy times which I can never have back again. I can't be here, not with those memories. All this is too hard for me. I wish you would understand."

Tears started flowing freely down my cheeks as I remembered that fateful day. My wedding day. I was happy at last. After a long struggle in life I had met Charles and we were quick to fall in love. It was May 3rd when we were finally getting married. But I guess fate had other plans for I lost Charles that day. Lost him forever.

"Oh,Ana"Kate said as she engulfed me in a big hug."It's okay baby girl. I do understand. We'll do what you want. We will leave this city ASAP. okay?"

"We?"I asked pulling away from her.

"Yes,we. You didn't actually think that I would let you do this alone now. Did you?" she looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"But Kate what about your life? You can't leave all you have here for me." I tried reasoning.

"Leave what exactly?" Kate countered"I am anyway leaving my job as I am unhappy there and I don't have a family here. You are the sister I never had. You are my family Ana and I love you. So I will be wherever you are. No arguments." she had by this time dragged me to the living room where the TV was turned on and was now giving me her famous don't-mess-with-me look.

"Okay. But you are impossible." I smiled finally. I feel so loved in her presence. She is my lifeline.

"I know."she winked." So where do you wanna go Ana?"

I looked toward the television which was switched on to a news channel where a particular breaking news was being shown. Although the news did not catch my attention, the place highlighted sure did. I turned to Kate who was eagerly waiting for my answer.

"How does Seattle sound?" I asked smiling.

"Like a new beginning."

"Perfect. So Seattle it is."


	2. Chapter 1

**here's the next update guys...hope u like it and please do comment**

 **CHAPTER 1** :

"This is just wow Ana." Kate said excitedly as she looked around the gallery where my exhibition was being held." You are soon going to be famous and then I should be the first one getting your exclusive interview. Understood?" she asked with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Well, I think you are getting way ahead of yourself Kate. This is my first exhibition ever. I don't know if this will even be a success. Being famous is a long way down the road." I answer her truthfully. I am not even thinking about fame right now. All I want is to make this exhibition my good start. So far not so good. Third day down the week long show and I haven't made much progress. I think this was not such a good idea. I am not good enough.

"Cheer up girl, you'll do well." Kate says giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze. I smile at my ever-so-supporting friend. She is my rock.

"Hello beautiful ladies." I hear a voice behind me and as I turn around my face breaks into a megawatt smile.

"Ethan!" I hug him tight as he approaches us. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris." I say excitedly as we break apart.

"Yes, I was, but my shoot got cancelled and I took the next flight back to Seattle. I would have hated myself forever if I missed your first show." he replied with a smile of his own matching mine. Ethan is a famous model and widely popular in and around the US. He has a well built masculine body with golden unruly hair and beautiful blue orbs. He is every girl's fantasy.

"Hello brother." Kate said from beside me.

"Hello little sister. How are you?" Ethan asks while hugging Kate. Ethan and Kate have a strong brother-sister bond. He is older to her by two years and has all the characters of a very protective brother. Ethan is even protective towards me. He has been a constant support just like Kate and I love him for that. He is the brother I never had.

"All good till now. I just love my job at Seattle Times. I am happy." Kate replies beaming.

Ethan smiles warmly at her and turns his focus on me. "So Ana, how is it going?" he asks motioning around the room. There are quite a few people looking around the room at my paintings but I had hoped for more response then this. So I just shrug my shoulders at him.

"I don't know really. But I would like to think that it's going to be okay at least." I say finally looking down. Oh God, this is so disappointing.

"Hey, baby girl, don't lose hope. It's going to be wonderful. I promise." I look up at him and smile. He knows exactly what I need to hear right now."So, I am going to go look around for a while. Care to tag along?" he asks after a moment's silence. Kate nods but I decide to stay by the reception desk for the time being. Claire, the receptionist has gone out to run an errand for me and it is not wise to leave the front desk unattended.

"Excuse me" I look up from the computer to see a young red haired lady staring back at me with a smile adorning her beautiful face. She is round about my age and is wearing an expensive designer dress with black stilettos. It has been hours since I took my place behind the desk and as Ethan and Kate have already gone back to the apartment I am bored out of my mind. This is however the first time in all those hours that my face lights up at the possibility of a probable buyer.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I ask smiling sweetly at her.

"Well, I like few of the paintings down the south alley and would like to purchase them. I would also appreciate if I could meet with the artist personally. I have an offer for her." she replies nonchalantly as my heart swells with anticipation. The girl in front of me not only wants to buy my paintings but wants to give me an offer?

"Uh, well...umm...I am the artist you are looking for." I finally manage to reply her.

She looks at me surprised and then breaks into another smile."Hi, I am Mia Grey."

"Hi, Anastasia Steele." I give a firm shake to her extended hand. I can do this.

"Okay, so going straight to the point...I just love your sketches." she squeals. I can see her bubbling with excitement and I can't help but smirk. This is so unexpected.

"Thank you." I say politely. "So, you wanna buy?"

"Hell yes. I just adore five of your sketches and I am going to get them all." Five? I think she notices my widened eyes and shocked expression for she lets out a small laugh."Yeah, five. These are actually gifts for my family. Two for my two brothers, one for mum and dad and the rest two for me." Okay, now I get it. That almost makes sense.

"Well, care to show me your choices?" I ask leading her away from the desk towards the south alley. Claire has just come in so now I can leave the desk finally.

"Sure."

After the bill is produced my eyes almost fall out from my sockets. Forty thousand dollars! Mia alone purchased five paintings worth so much money. This seems so unreal. Like a dream.

"Okay, so you gonna send me these paintings to the address given in the form by Monday. Right?" she asks as she puts her credit card back in her purse.

"Yes. I'll get the delivery arranged positively my Monday."

"Good, now onto the other offer I wanted to talk about." she says all business-like. I can only nod.

"Well, I want you to sketch for me. I'll give you the picture and I want it painted and ready to be delivered by the 3rd of December. Can you do that? I'll pay the price you want. No negotiations." What?

It takes me a moment to grasp everything and when I do I realize what a good opportunity this is. So I nod happily. This will take me towards my goal. Towards Charles dream. Charles. The thought being so very painful I push it to the back of my mind and focus on Mia. This girl is like an angel to me.

"So, you'll do it?" she asks surprised.

"Yes, but I would want to see the picture first. Once I think I'm capable of doing it we can decide on the frame and then I can start working on it."I reply logically. I first need to make sure that I will be able to meet her expectations and then only will I proceed.

"Oh, yes of course Ana. I have your email id and will send it to you tonight." she pulls me in for a tight hug and I am left completely spell-bound."Thank you so much for doing it."

"My pleasure." I smile "Actually I am not doing a favor. You are paying for it. Remember?" I chuckle lightly. Mia and I have become good friends in this short period of time.

"Yes, I know. But are you sure two weeks is enough?"

"Yes" my reply sounds confident and it surprises me for I am shaking inside. I don't know why...maybe thrill and anticipation but I am not sure.

"Good. Now I better get going. Bye, Ana." Mia says as she hurries out of the door after giving me one last hug.

"Bye" I call after her.

As I stand near the doorway going over today's events, I can't help but wonder if this is even real. But I know this is. I feel good. I kind of feel successful too. God, what a day!


	3. Chapter 2

I hope u guys are liking the story...here's the next update and please do comment...

 **CHAPTER 2:**

Mia is coming today to collect the sketch. It is for her parents 25th wedding anniversary and it's the picture of their house at Bellevue. The house is beautiful and I think I have done it justice.

"Hey Ana, one Mia Grey is here to collect her order." Kate says coming into my studio. It was actually Ethan's apartment which he had converted into a small studio for me.

"Oh, okay. Send her in."

"Well, just to warn you, there is also a Mr. Sex-on-legs with her." she winks at me before going out of the room. She has got me intrigued. Who can he be?

I bring her painting from the other room and as I am setting it up I hear a loud squeal behind me. Turning around I find a barrel of energy crash into me and somehow manage not to topple over.

"Hey Ana, it's so good to see you." she beams. Her smile is infectious for I find myself smiling from ear to ear at her.

"Same here Mia. So what do you think?" I ask her turning towards my sketch.

"I think it is perfect. Mum and Dad are going to love it. You did a very good job."she smiles. "What do you think Christian?" she asks turning towards the front corner of the room, near the door where a man is standing. I had not noticed him there earlier but now that I do, I must admit that Kate was right. He is very handsome with copper brown unruly hair and mesmerizing grey eyes. His eyes have so much depth in them that I think I can get lost in them and never be found again. But there is also something darker and more sinister about him.

"I think it is wonderful." he says coming to a halt in front of me and I can now see his smirk. So I compose myself quickly.

"Christian Grey." he says extending his hand.

"Anastasia Steele." I reply a little breathless but give his hand a firm shake.

"Mia has been all over the place praising you. I also love the gift, your painting that she had given me. You are very talented." he says with a small smile. He is all business-like and I wonder who he is? I have realized that he is Mia's brother but there is something different in his glance and I don't know what it is. It doesn't make me uncomfortable though, just conscious and nervous. What the hell?

"Thank You." I say politely and I can feel the blush creeping in. So I shift my focus to Mia who is busy admiring the painting.

"So will I pack it for you?" I ask.

"Yes, please."

"Okay."

After they leave, I sag into the couch. The fact that Christian paid more then I asked for and that is 20000 dollars for one single painting and that I have been invited to the coping together gala this weekend has made it all the more interesting. I will however be donating two of my paintings there. Though this means awesome publicity if I succeed, I doubt that people will even want to buy it. The thought is not pleasant and so I discard it immediately.

"So, how was Mr. CEO?" Kate asks coming into the apartment and sitting beside me. She had gone to grab a few things while the Grey's were here.

"Mr. CEO?" I ask confused

"Yes, Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises and Holdings." Kate looks at me like this is very obvious and I am the stupidest person on earth to not know this. "You have no idea. Do you?"

"No." I sigh.

"Well, he is the youngest multi-billionaire in all of Seattle. At only 27, he has acquired companies in and around US, in many parts of Europe and even some in India and Russia. His company is mainly in telecommunications. But, he is a heart-breaker." Kate seems like she has memorized his bio-data.

"You know a lot about him."

"Yes, I do because the Grey's are my current project."

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Current project?"

"Uh,yeah, I am covering the Coping Together Gala for Seattle Times." she beams at that." It's their event."

"I see. Well, I too have a surprise for you." I smile as Kate eyes me suspiciously.

"What? What is it? Tell me Ana. Now." she demands.

"I might be attending the gala this weekend and even donating two of my sketches." I say nonchalantly.

"What?" her eyes pop out as her jaws hit the floor. "When?...or more importantly how?"

I recall the last conversation I had with Mia and Kate jumps at me in excitement, "Oh, Ana I am so excited. We'll both go there together. Wow."

"Yes, it's nice."

"Nice? It's fantastic. Okay, now we need to go shop." she is ecstatic.

"Kate, no." I hate shopping

"No arguments." and that's my warning.

"Yes, mam."


	4. Chapter 3

Here is the next update...and a long one that too. Please do review, I need to know that I am doing OKAY for me to continue...Please guys...!

 **CHAPTER 3:**

I am nervous. No, strike that out, I am freaking out! God, I have never in my life attended a gala like this. I know I will mess it up. And my designer deep neck cut and thigh slit silver colored gown with high black stilettos does not help. Don't blame me as today I did not have a say on what I wear. At all. It was Kate. She did my makeup and hair too. But do I look hot? Hell yeah. I must admit that Kate did an extraordinary job.

"Were here." I hear Kate say as the car comes to a stop. I look out and am momentarily blinded by the flashes of the photographers. I blink a few times to regain my sight. Kate laughs at my horrified expression."Get used to it, baby. You'll too be famous one day." I just roll my eyes. Kate!

We make our way through the crowd of reporters and also pose for few pictures on the red carpet. Wow. I realize my breath that I was unaware of holding once we are inside. It is now that I truly look around. We are at Bellevue. On the front lawn. The house looks even more beautiful now and I am glad to be here. The lawn is decorated beautifully with colorful lanterns and there is a big tent set up. As we near the entrance we see an older couple greeting the guests.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Grey." Kate whispers.

We reach the front of the tent and are greeted warmly by them.

"Hello, thank you for coming to the event this evening." Mrs. Grey greets us shaking our hands.

"The pleasure is ours."Kate replies." I am Katherine Kavanagh, from Seattle Times." she beams at them.

"Hello Kate. I hope you get all that you need for the papers and help us promote the cause." she smiles."But don't forget to enjoy."

"Of course."

"And who is this young lady here?" Mr. Grey asks looking at me.

"I'm Anastasia Steele." I say nodding.

"As in the painter Anastasia Steele?" Mrs. Grey asks

"Uh,yes." I am self-conscious now.

But I am thrown off balance when Mrs. Grey comes forward and engulfs me in a hug."Oh, it's so good to meet you finally. I just loved your sketches."

"Thank...You...Mrs. Grey." I splutter.

"Nonsense, call me Grace."

"Grace." I smile.

"I believe you donated two of your paintings here?" Mr. Grey asks.

"Yes, that's the least I could do. But I doubt how much that would help." I reply truthfully.

"Every penny counts Anastasia."

"Just Ana." I say.

After dinner as we are seated for the auction I can't help but get nervous. Mia insisted on us joining at their table and so I am sitting in between Mia and Kate. Christian is sitting right in front of me with Grace and Carrick on his left and his older brother Elliot along with his grandparents to his right. Unlike me Kate is having the time of her life. Right from the time we joined the Greys at their table she had been eye-fucking Elliot who eagerly responded. While they were busy, I tried to engage in small talks with the family but Christian made it quite difficult. I had already caught him staring at me a few times and till now I can sense his eyes on me.

As the emcee proceeds with the bidding on various objects I start to get uneasy. "Now we have a landscape painting from a fresh promising artist of Seattle. The bid starts from 5000 dollars."

My sketch is shown and the bid starts.

"6000" I hear a voice from the back.

"7500" somebody counters.

The bidding continues and stops at 14000 dollars. The emcee speaks again. "14000 one, 14000..." and before he can finish a loud voice echoes through the tent. "16000 dollars."

We all turn to look at the source of the voice and the person I see makes me smile. Jose.

The emcee resumes again. "Okay, so 16000 one, 16000 two and SOLD." Wow. This was so unexpected. Suddenly I hear Kate's snarky comment. She had never liked Jose in college but I don't know why. He is like family to me.

"He is not my boyfriend Kate." I snap at her in reply to her comment.

"But he wants you Ana." she replies "He's such an asshole."

"Not a word against him Kate." I warn. We have kept our voices low since we have the Grey's here but I can feel Christian's heated gaze on me. I turn towards him and am confronted by a pair of dark grey eyes. He looks angry. Why?

Jose meets me at the table and I excuse myself from the table. All the men stand up with me. Such gentlemen.

As I greet Jose with a hug I can see Christian's clenched jaw from the corner of my eyes. He is trying to reign in his anger. What is his problem?

"Hey Jose, what are you doing here?" I ask turning my attention back to him.

"Well, I was invited and I have brought a date." he replies with a grin.

"Who?" I ask excited.

"I don't actually know. She is supposedly an actress. I guess." he replies casually.

But with a raise of my eyebrow and interrogating look I get the real reason of that girl being his date. She, according to him, is and I quote 'a great fuck.' It isn't love for Jose Rodriguez as he is a heart breaker. He owns a chain of hotels in the US and is stinking rich. Family business. He is the love-them-and-leave-them type.

"Why did you buy the painting Jose?" I ask as we are seated again. Jose joined our table with his date as Mia invited him. I can already see that Mia has a crush on him but that is not good. I will have to warn her. Jose, though, is a perfect catch with his strong muscular body, golden brown locks and an all-American smile.

"I did because I wanted to. And also the fact that you painted It." he replies with a wink and we all laugh softly except Kate and Christian. Kate has been scowling at him from the time he sat down and I think Christian is going to burst very soon. Why is he so angry?

The announcement made by the emcee catches my attention. My second painting is on the bid now. It is a portrait of a mother holding her new born child. The picture is very close to my heart.

"So the bid for this sketch starts from 6000 dollars."

"7000"

"10000"

"17000" I hear Jose say and I glare at him. He is insane.

"25000" Christian counters. The whole table looks at him and he shrugs keeping his eyes focused on the stage.

"36000" It's Jose again.

"45000" is Christian's firm reply. The whole tent has turned quite and all eyes are focused on us. I can see from the faces of the Grey family that they are shocked themselves. Why does it seem like a pissing contest? Because it is, my subconscious snarls. Oh man, this is so not good.

"60000" Jose replies hurriedly.

"1 million." Christian!

I see Jose going to reply again and I snap.

"Jose, STOP!" my voice sounds harsh and unlike-me. But this is crazy. This is not a fucking competition! "Enough."

The emcee, getting the hint from Carrick quickly declares the painting sold to Christian for one million dollars. Fuck!

I am pissed. No, scratch that I am beyond pissed and very upset. I simply hated what happened just a few moments ago. But I don't want to make a scene here so I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I leave after throwing a death glare at both men and assuring Kate and Mia that I'll be alright. While Jose seems frightened, Christian is passive. I can't read him but I know he is pissed too. He has no right to be cross!

After spending a good 15 minutes splashing water on my face thus completely ruining Kate's hard work I feel somewhat relaxed. The extra layers of make-up being washed away now, I feel like me. Like the girl who lives in a double bedroom flat in downtown Seattle with her best friend and buys things from the 99 cents store or when in sale. I am simple and my happiness lies in small inexpensive things. Charles used to understand me so well. Like nobody does. Like nobody ever will. I miss him. I need him so much.

I go back to the table to bid goodbye. I cannot stay here anymore. I am worked up way too much. I tell them that I am not feeling well and surprisingly nobody opposes. I think they understand it too. Well not those two jerks of course. I convince Kate to stay to finish her job but she forces me to take her car saying that she would be alright. Knowing Kate I think she would come home with Elliot if everything goes right tonight. So, at last, with everything said and done I leave for home. Supposedly away from the drama.


	5. Chapter 4

**sorry guys for the late update but here it is and a long one that to... enjoy and please do review**

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Oh, come on girl; please don't be a spoil sport." Kate snaps all angry now. I had been trying to convince me for a club night for about two weeks since the gala and I have refused her every single time. I wants me to give life another chance. Give happiness another chance. But how can I? With the memories of Charles still fresh in my mind, I am far from being ready for something new.

"No doll, you go and enjoy." I replied for the umpteenth time. I am determined to not bulge from my seat. I am not going anywhere.

"Fine. You spoiled my night." Kate huffed, stomped her foot and went to her room closing the door with a loud bang.

I sat on the couch all guilty now, pondering over all the good Kate had ever done and how ungrateful I was by refusing her. So after a deep internal conflict of just five minutes I went towards Kate's room. Yeah, talk about will power. I am HOPELESS!

"Kate, I am ready to go. Please don't be upset." I said knocking on her room door. Kate, who had been, I guess, waiting for this quickly opened the door, jumped on me and kissed my cheek.

"I so love you girl. Now get ready fast." I said releasing me from the tight hug.

"Are you not angry?" I asked surprised.

"No baby. I can never be angry on you. It was my way to convince you." And with that I winked at me and quickly got into her room to change.

I stood there in shock for some seconds and then went to change smiling.

"This is so not for me." I exclaimed tensely as I saw the night club approaching from the car's window.

"Relax girl. You will be fine." Kate clipped from the driver's seat. "Plus you have so many of us to take care of you." I added.

"So many? I thought it was our time together." I said glancing at my friend. "Whom did you call to join us?" I continued with a slight raise of my eyebrow. My voice stern and serious. I was expecting Kate to say the names of her colleagues or our common friends but what came out of her mouth shocked me to the core.

"No way. You just did not do that." I asked while glaring daggers at her. I still could not believe that. How could I? Yes, of course! There was something fishy in her from the start. A sudden realization dawned on me as I recalled the last two hours in my mind.

I was preparing myself to kill Kate when the car came to a halt.

"We are here. Now, there's no going back." said Kate at last looking directly at me and smiling wide. The smile that usually gave me immense pleasure was now irritating to no end. I was completely pissed because of her.

"I so hate you for this." I said as I got down the car and traded my way towards the entry. I knew there was no escape now and so I decided to face what my fate had in store for me.

The club was dimly lit with loud music blaring from the speakers. A huge crowd had gathered on the dance floor dancing like crazies on the recent hits. Another huge lot had occupied the seats and were busy either chatting or eating. There were the occasional 'cheers' heard which symbolized the good and fun mood all around. Even in this happy time, I was tensed as Kate had called CHRISTIAN and Elliot to join us. Elliot was okay but not Christian. I was dreading to meet him especially after the gala where he actively participated in a pissing contest. Plus I was cross with him for being so indifferent to me. But there I was partying with him.

I came out of my trance when Kate pulled me by my arm and dragged me towards a table. It took me some time to get my eyes adjusted to the surrounding and when my clear vision returned what I saw made me pale. There he was giving us his famous signature smile. My heart skipped a beat involuntarily and I couldn't help it. What the hell? This is so not right. I belong to Charles. I am not ready to face new emotions. Or am I? Finally when we reached the table Christian gave Kate a hug and shook hands with her. 'Don't I deserve a hug' my heart inquired. 'No, you don't! At least not from him.' my mind answered back.

"How are you Anastasia?" he asked at last.

"Good." I replied with attitude. 'Two weeks. Two whole damn weeks and he is asking this to me now? Where was he all this while? In hell, I suppose.' I thought surprised and got all the more pissed with him and Kate too.

Well, as all got settled Elliot arrived with four shots.

"Hello pretty ladies, let's start this night with one shot each promising to party till dawn." said Elliot as he handed the shots. I usually avoided alcohol but today I badly needed it. I needed the courage to stay strong under the intense glaze of Christian. This is the first and the last I reminded myself as I gulped it down in one go. The liquid went through leaving a burning trail down my throat.

"Come on let's go dance." Kate chirped as she pulled Christian in a tug.

"No, Kate. Not now." Christian pleadingly refused.

"Please Christian, you will get what you want and soon." Kate replied back dragging him to the dance floor.

"Hey wait, I'm joining too." shouted Elliot from behind. He was about to go when...

"Aren't you coming?" he asked turning towards me as I had been sitting quietly all this while.

"Umm, no. You guys go. I'll join later." I lied. I had no plan of joining them, ever.

"Okay. Come soon."

As I sat there watching the trio dance with full energy, my mind drifted back to the day I first saw Christian. It had been a long time now but I still clearly remembered that day.

"Hey, you on your own tonight?" I came back to the present and looked up to see a handsome guy staring at me.

"No, I am here with my friends." I replied softly.

"Well, they seem busy. Wanna join me for a dance?" he asked again sitting beside me this time.

"No, thank you. I am fine." I refused.

"Oh, come on girl. Just one dance I promise." the guy said now holding my hand forcefully.

I panicked and looked around to find my friends. But I could see none. 'Where are they?' I thought annoyed.

"Hey, leave me." I retorted after turning my gaze back on him.

"It's alright baby. We are going to have some fun. Come with me." he said pulling me towards him.

'Baby? Fun? What is he saying?' It took me some seconds to comprehend the actual meaning behind those words and when realisation dawned I panicked even more.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my waist. "Is everything okay sunshine?"

I froze right then and there. I slowly turned my head around to see and found Christian standing right behind me. I sighed in relief.

"Excuse me can you let go of my girlfriend's hand, I have a thing about strangers touching her" he slid in between us and the guy's grip loosened up. 'Did he just call me his girlfriend?' I thought astonished. Oh, it sounded so good coming from his mouth. What the fuck is wrong with me? What am I thinking? I don't want this. I hate him. Don't I?

I took the opportunity to pull my hand away and hid behind Christian. Christian's broad back covered my petite form completely from the heinous gaze of that man.

That guy gave one look to both of us and went away. I could feel Christian breathing hard and trying to control his anger. Why is he so affected? Now, with that man gone completely, he turned around and grabbed my hand to caress the place where he held me.

"You all right?" he asked his voice soft and concerned. His face worried and sad. Why is he so bothered? What am I to him?

"Yes Christian, I am fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes." His eyes turned soft and relief flooded over him.

"Good. Now, let's go dance." and with that he dragged me to the dance floor.


End file.
